You've got what you have wanted
by sessha
Summary: Kagome is coming home but somebody stops her by the well.... Inuyasha have chosen Kikyou but he will soon find out .... My first fic. Please review.
1. Prelude

OK. This is my first fanfic and I have to write it in English. Because I'm not native I'll have a lot problems with writing and you with reading. But be patient and review.

The story takes place after volume 18. It's about Inuyasha and Kagome but…….. to tell the truth it's mainly about Kikyou and Inuyasha. It's not about their past or present, it's about their future. Oh no, no, it's not as you think. I'm not Kikyo's fan. To tell the truth I DON'T even LIKE HER!!!!!!!!! So there is nothing you have to worry about. I love Inuyasha&Kagome pairing, sometimes I also like Sesshomaru&Kagome one but never ever Inuyasha&Kikyo!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and of course I don't own Inuyasha&co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and **only **to her. 

__________________________________________________

*…* thoughts of living people

****

KYAAA screams, also screams in thoughts

__

I think… thoughts of **soul **(if you read at least 4 chapters of may story you will understand this one)

_________________________________________________

Prelude:

****

* * *

*Ok. I've decided….. or maybe I should admit that I've actually chosen it. Nobody told me to do so. I've chosen it by myself. If there is any fool here I am the only one……. No!!! It's not like that. I don't regret my decision. Maybe it will be painful but that was the only decision I could make. I won't leave him now and I won't do it until everything will end. ……… And I won't regret it because I love him. Even if it becomes hard, even if it breaks my heart and soul, I won't leave him. Because he really needs me. He has chosen her but he needs me and he needs my help. I promised myself I will be by his side. And I keep that promise.……… I won't leave you, Inuyasha! And if I find anything that makes you forget about your past or gives you a chance for life, I will use it.*

****

* * *

*That moron! I can't believe he's actually gone after her. He smelled her SOMEWHERE in the east and he just ran to meet her. Arghhhh!! Idiot! Of course I can understand that he cares about her, but forgetting about everything! He was supposed to find some medicines for Miroku. Idiot, idiot! But actually I should be happy. Now I can come back home without the usual fight and "sitting" him. ……….. But it hurts….. F**k! Arghhhhh! And now I'm starting to sound like that moron. I should know being with him is not good for my language. Nice, really nice! ….. Why does he care for her so much?……. I'm really happy. I will see my family and my friends. I will finally go to school. (Ok. Actually I'm not so happy about that!) I can even go with Hojo to a cinema…….. Why? Of course I know the answer. I'm alive! I can't win with her because I'm f***ing alive! Maybe if I would die…　….. Ohh, but first I have to get some medicines for Miroku. Sango is worried with his condition. Last fight wasn't very lucky for him. I can't understand why he is so stubbornly using Air Rip. He knows perfectly well that it's becoming bigger with every time he uses it. One stubborn half-demon moron and one lecherous monk-idiot! It doesn't help me to believe that we can win against Naraku. They both will die before we get close enough to him. ….. But I can't die. I have to live for my family, friends in my time and here and ironically …… for Inuyasha. …… Ok. Stop thinking Kagome and hurry up! Before that idiot comes back from his date! I need to think what medicines are good for Miroku. I suppose I should take some witch are used in cases of poisoning. Probably they won't be good enough. Naraku's poison bugs don't look usual at all. I really can't compare them with anything I've seen or heard about in school. Maybe my Mum's friend…. He is interested in poisonous vipers and snakes. Maybe I can get something from him? Hmm …… Sometimes I think I'm his only friend. I mean - his only real friend… and first. Kikyo was his love, not friend. She loved him. She died after him but still I think she wasn't his friend. She wanted to change him. She wanted him to become human. And people don't want to change their friends. Because friendship is when you accept the other side completely. You don't have to agree with everything that he or she does or says but you accept him or her as human being (demon or half-demon, whatever!). I think that people only want to change their lovers. Why? Because they want them to be perfect for them. …… Oh, finally got to the well. And no sign of Inuyasha. Great! It'll be a really peaceful return. No fight! No "sitting"! But I need to hurry. It's becoming dark.* 

Kagome went out on the open space near the well. The sunset was closing and it was becoming darker and darker with every minute. Long shadows of nearby trees created rather a dreary atmosphere. She tidied bag on her back and came closer to the well. She looked inside it. 

*Dark as usual. Scary way to come home!* Kagome thought and put one leg over its edge. But suddenly she stopped.

She felt something. She felt someone's presence in the forest. Someone's evil presence. …… Evil and familiar to her. She couldn't identify it but she knew it. She stood back to the well and faced forest. *Stupid wench! (Now I know why Inuyasha is calling me that!) I left my arrows and bow in Kaede's hut. And there is nobody nearby. Inuyasha is far away, Miroku is lying injured and Sango is taking care of him. It was really smart to go out alone and …. f**k! I took the Shikon no Tama with me. Idiot! I forgot that every time I was coming back Inuyasha was close after me trying to stop me. How can I now protect the jewel and myself?!* 

And suddenly she felt it. The stong energy building barrier around her and the well. Energy witch she knew very well. Energy which was very similar to hers. But it was impossible?! The person was supposed to be far away from here. 

*What's going on? Why here? And this barrier?* thought Kagome. She felt a chill of fear going down her back. 

She felt the energy coming closer. Kagome tried to see something through the trees but it was too dark. Finally she heard silent steps. She tried to move back but she only felt like the well's edge buried painfully into her legs. Her wide-opened scared eyes fixed on a person walking out from the forest. Slim figure dressed in red and white miko's clothes. Long black hair in pony tail. Of course she knew that energy. It was similar to hers because she was supposed to be this women reincarnation. Reincarnation of woman who tried to kill her once and took from her somebody she loved the most. *KIKYO……* she whispered through stiffened lips. 


	2. Chapter 1 Before the nightmare begins

Hi everyone! It was really a long time I put the prologue to my fic on FanfictionNet . Over a year I think. Sorry for that but believe me, I was REALLY busy. I graduated last year and than I got a job. It took me few months to get used to it.  
  
OK. Chapter 1. "Before the nightmare begins." is before you. Please read and have fun. Hope you like it. ^^ I have put few Japanese words into the text, but I think you all know them very well, so I won't explain their meaning. If you have some problems with it, let me know.  
  
Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha&Co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and only to her. __________________________________________________  
  
*.* thoughts of living people KYAAA screams, also screams in thoughts I think. thoughts of soul (if you read at least 4 chapters of my story you will understand this one)  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
~ Before the nightmare begins. ~  
  
* KIKYO. What does she want? .. Shikon no kakera? .. - thought Kagome - Or maybe she wants to.. *  
  
~~ Flashback ~~ She was hanging over the deep hole and couldn't move because of the plant, Kikyo used. She looked scared into cold eyes. She couldn't believe in what she just had heard. These words were still ringing in her head.  
  
"There is no place for two of us. One is enough."  
~~ End of the flashback ~~  
  
Kagome looked nervously around looking for some way to escape. But she knew it was impossible. Maybe she was strong but still she couldn't win Kikyo. At least not yet..  
  
"Don't even think about it.?There is no way you can escape from me ."  
  
* Is she reading in my thoughts? She is so sure about her powers... WRRRR! * - thought Kagome,  
  
". and .. from your destiny." - said calmly dead priestess. "Or maybe I should said our ., no, rather my destiny.?Nobody will help you this time. I won't let anybody, especially Inuyasha - she smirked evilly -?interfere with our little conversation. Not this time!"  
  
* Of course, Inuyasha. * - thought Kagome with relief - * If Kikyo is here, he should be nearby. He has run after her this morning, didn't he? So if she is here. Maybe once his DATE will bring any use to me. * - Kagome relaxed a bit. - * I only need to call him. * Her eyes fixed on Kikyo hardened.?  
  
"You won't kill me! I still have a lot to do. I won't leave Inuyasha and my friends. Not now! And ." - she suddenly stopped. She felt as something clenched her chest. Every breath was painful. ..  
  
Kikyo was smiling. Kagome couldn't believe it. A priestess who had been protecting Shikon no tama couldn't smile in such way. There was no good in it, only pure evil. * How is it possible? How? * - she thought stunned and now really scared Kagome. She took a deep breath. * I need to call Inuyasha.* - she panicked - * I need to call him now! She's mad! *  
  
"Stop! Don't call him girl or he will die."  
  
Kagome paled. "What are you talking about?" - She could barely speak. She could feel something big in her mouth. She knew what it was. Fear . fear for someone she cared. Her lips were trembling. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
"Oh, don't shout at me. I don't like it." - snapped Kikyo at her. "And I think you know exactly what I am talking about, don't you?"  
  
* Why now? What is the point in it now? * - thought Kagome. "You won't kill him. I won't let you. And Inuyasha - he won't allow you until we complete Shikon no Tama and kill Naraku." - she tried to sound sure - "You know that Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo grinned. "Me?! I haven't said it would be me." - she looked coldly in Kagome's eyes - "You will! Or rather I should say - your stupidity and your fear. Oh, don't look at me as I was mad. This barrier with your help ." - she grinned - ". will kill him. He can try to get through it but I have created it . so he won't be able. . But of course he will be trying and that will kill him because with every single attack, it will take some of his life powers. So if you want him to live don't call him, girl. . But of course choice is yours."  
  
Kagome said nothing. She knew Kikyo wasn't lying and that she was right about Inuyasha. He would kill himself trying to safe her. She could do nothing but wait. She couldn't win Kikyo now. She was still too weak. And she had nothing she could use to protect herself. For sure she needed time so nothing left but listen to what Kikyo came to say and hope that she didn't come to kill her. Kagome tried to calm herself a bit. She sighted lightly and fixed her eyes on priestess.  
  
"So what do you want from me? Shikon no Kakera?... Or maybe, . " - it was very difficult to say it - ". you want my death?"  
  
Kikyo answered nothing but slowly moved in Kagome's direction. When she was only few inches from her she stopped, closed her face to Kagome's and touched lightly her face with her cold fingers saying: "Not this time my reincarnation, not this time."  
  
**********************  
  
Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. Inuyasha could just feel it. He was looking for Kikyo for few hours and he was supposed to find her long time ago but there was no single sign of her presence, only her smell. He could feel her, smell her - it was like she was really close but still she wasn't.  
  
* Trap?! But who?... No! *  
  
It was for sure Kikyo's smell. Nobody even Naraku could create this kind of strong miko's aura. Maybe Kagome . but nothing like demon (or half of it ^_^) or even kuro miko.  
  
"What's goin' on?!" He became a bit nervous. He looked around. Nothing. Suddenly he felt it stronger. But there was something more in the air. "Demons!!" - he whispered. Yes, Kikyo's smell mixed with demon's odor. A few of them. Without thinking he rushed toward it. It was what he was looking since morning. Kikyo's smell was becoming stronger with every second.?  
  
He was moving silently through the wood. Suddenly he stopped. Kikyo's smell di sappeared. Only strong stench of demons could be still smelled in the air. "What the heck is going ." - alarmed with something he couldn't recognize, Inuyasha quickly moved backwards. Next second he saw giant clawed paw in the place he stood a moment before. Enormous serpentine demon noisily crawl out of the trees.  
  
* Big and ugly! Always crap like that. * - thought Inuyasha - "Feh, do ya think ya can bit me?" - he grinned and cracked his knuckles - "I don't think so."  
  
Next moment he felt another move behind him. He leaped into the air and looked down.  
  
* So there are two of them. And the other is quicker and smarter. It's becomin' interesting. *  
  
The other demon much smaller was just curling up like preparing itself to sleep. His bright red eyes were fixed on Inuyasha.  
  
"I wouldn't try if I were you . - Inuyasha smirked - .but if you wanna die." _________________________________________________  
  
Ok. It's all for now. Please review if you liked it . or if you didn't. Want to hear what you really think about it. 


End file.
